


Не ПАДД

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s06e04 Behind the Lines, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: На этот раз Дамар потерял нечто более ценное, чем ПАДД с секретной информацией.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не ПАДД

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам эпизода "Behind the Lines", 6x04.

— На этот раз он потерял — что?.. — обычная слащавая вежливость Вейюна на сей раз явно выдохлась, как оставленный открытым канар.

Дукат возвел очи горе, перевел взгляд на лучшее украшение своего рабочего стола — бейсбольный мяч, — потянулся за ним. Прекрасно успокаивающий мячик капитана Сиско, его удобное кресло и шикарный кабинет главы станции. Все это принадлежит ему, Дукату, а единственный явно лишний элемент интерьера в виде Вейюна — ну, что же поделать, придется немного потерпеть.

Немного потерпеть, решить все насущные проблемы — и выкинуть уже ворту в какой-нибудь шлюз.

— Попробуем разобраться, — Вейюн скрестил на груди руки, шагнул к столу (ох, ну нет, хотя бы у дверей стой, что ли, поморщился Дукат, на расстоянии тебя терпеть проще). — Буквально два дня назад Дамар совершенно случайно забыл у дверей Первого Амат’Итара свой ПАДД со стратегически важной и чрезвычайно возмутительной для джем’хадар информацией…

— Ты имеешь в виду, что у него украли ПАДД, — поправил его Дукат.

— Джем’хадар — не воры!

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что Дамар все-таки лжец?

— Я хочу сказать, что он все-таки идиот.

— Если Доминион желает продуктивного сотрудничества с Кардассией, то было бы неплохо вам научиться уважать нашу культуру, привычки и... особенности.

— Особенности? Значит, это так называется?

— Вообще-то это называется линькой. Совершенно нормальный физиологический процесс, в данном случае спровоцированный стрессом несколько... Не вовремя. 

— Стрессом, да, — глаза Вейюна сузились до узких и злых фиолетовых щелок.

— Твои головорезы напали на Дамара в баре Кварка на глазах у всего Променада, чего ты ждал?

— Дамар — солдат, разве солдаты не должны уметь прекрасно справляться с разного рода «стрессами»? — последнее слово Вейюн особо ядовито подчеркнул.

— Ну... У него в последнее время некоторые проблемы, — признал Дукат.

— У него одна проблема под названием «канар». Рифмуется с «Дамар».

— Не знал, что ты ценитель поэзии, — усмехнулся Дукат.

— Дукат, — зашипел Вейюн. — Будь добр, как истинный знаток кардассианских... особенностей изнутри, реши этот деликатный вопрос как можно скорее. В глазах Променада мы выглядим шутами. Ты бы слышал эти сплетни!

— Послушай, если ты не умеешь радоваться победам, это не значит, что такими же должны быть все вокруг. Дамар немного увлекся, празднуя возвращение станции и другие наши достижения, а теперь справляется, как умеет, с огорчениями по поводу не самой приятной компании, в которой приходится праздновать наш успех. Компании джем’хадар, у которых вкуса к жизни, согласись, Вейюн, еще меньше, чем у тебя, — Дукат насмешливо глядел на него, ожидая реакции, потом добавил почти с сочувствием: — Слушай, может, тебя на массаж плеч записать? Тебе явно пора как следует расслабиться. Есть в голокамерах Кварка одна баджорка, которая знает кардассианские техники…

— Я очень расслаблен, — нарочито ровным тоном сообщил Вейюн, шумно выдыхая. — Настолько расслаблен, насколько это возможно в ситуации потери твоим заместителем... Как это называется…

— Прут. Это кардассианский...

— Кардассианский хуй, — невозмутимо прервал его Вейюн.

Дукат аж закашлялся.

— Прошу прощения?..

— А я не прошу, поскольку для сложившейся ситуации не подходит ни один из известных мне приличных синонимов, — пояснил Вейюн. — Потому что сама ситуация совершенно неприлична. Сначала он пьет, как клингон, потом линяет, словно тарг, схвативший лишай…

— У тебя какой-то особый пунктик насчет клингонов и их питомцев?

— Я занимался восстановлением работы клингонского ресторана на Променаде, когда до меня дошли дивные вести о Дамаре. Я, конечно, знал, что некоторые ящерицы, отбрасывая хвост, могут лишаться и половых органов, но чтобы кардассианцы…

— Кто тебе вообще сказал об этой... Проблеме?

— Сам Дамар, разумеется. Он дошел до смешивания канара с бладвейном и до душевных излияний клингонскому повару, а у меня достаточно хороший слух... Правда, его слышала, наверное, половина ресторана. Дукат, — Вейюн с чувством приложил руку к сердцу. — Останови это и, пожалуйста, — избавь меня от причастности к этой истории.

— Хорошо, я разберусь.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а продуктивность при этом минимальна. По словам Дамара, он попал в это интересное положение минувшей ночью, когда процесс линьки прервал его сексуальный акт с некой Луарой — он даже расу ее не помнит, но помнит, цитирую, «нежную шейку, которой, правда, не хватает гребней». Есть подозрение, что эта очаровательная леди и забрала в итоге некую часть Дамара в качестве трофея, так как за ночь он ей так и не заплатил.

— То есть какая-то проститутка…

— Какая-то проститутка забрала отвалившийся хер Дамара, вся станция знает об этом и смеется над нами, а я опаздываю на встречу с Основательницей, разъясняя тебе эту дичь, Дукат, — закончил Вейюн нетерпеливо. — В общем, оставляю типично кардассианскую историю кардассианцам.

«Проклятый расист», — мысленно фыркнул Дукат. Натянуто улыбнулся и как можно более приятным голосом пообещал:

— Просто повторю, Вейюн: я разберусь.

— Заранее спасибо большое, — Вейюн выпорхнул из капитанского кабинета на крыльях любви к Основателям.

Дукат хмыкнул: приятно видеть собранного ворту опаздывающим куда-то. Вообще Вейюн, у которого проблемы, выводящие, наконец, его из равновесия, — приятнейшее зрелище. Нужно будет, конечно, разобраться с Дамаром, но торопиться совершенно некуда. Сбрасывание вместе с кожей полового органа — малоприятная вещь, но с кем не бывает. Главное, в конце концов, — чтобы назад отросло.

На очередном тайном собрании участники станционного нового Сопротивления с откровенным любопытством рассматривали свой трофей.

Член Дамара, заботливо помещенный в прозрачный контейнер, уже успел немного ссохнуться, но в целом еще представлял собой вполне качественный образец кардассианской репродуктивной анатомии. Пока что довольно толстый и упругий, конусообразный, приятного розовато-серого оттенка (впрочем, уже постепенно переходящего местами в цвет несвежего гакха), с весьма пикантно раздвоенной головкой — причина расхожих россказней о том, что у мужчин-кардассианцев аж два члена.

Один-один, единственный. И единственный в своем роде отлинявший хрен Дамара был сейчас в руках Сопротивления... Вернее, в руки его брать лишний раз снова никто не стремился, конечно, — зато могли вдоволь полюбоваться и оживленно обсуждали удачно проведенную операцию.

— Ты такой молодец, брат! — восторженно говорил Кварку Ром. — Я так горжусь тобой.

— Скажи спасибо навыкам макияжа моих девочек дабо, — отозвался Кварк. — Они преобразили майора Киру до неузнаваемости и даже не задавали лишних вопросов. Лучше бы только доктор Башир справился. 

— Поверить не могу, что вы меня уговорили возиться с пьяным Дамаром в качестве поддельной проститутки, — покачала головой Кира, вздрагивая от отвращения. — Чего только не сделаешь ради Сопротивления, при других обстоятельствах я бы никогда…

— Майор, ну я ведь заранее позаботился, чтобы он был пьян настолько, что никакой угрозы вашей чести и быть не могло, — вздохнул Кварк. — А оставшихся здесь моих девочек напрямую втягивать в дела Сопротивления пока рановато.

— Это верно, но... Что это вообще такое? — Кира всмотрелась в более толстую часть члена. — Похоже на чешую.

— Это называется ирлун, — объяснил Кварк. — Чувствительное, довольно пикантное место... Что? — возмутился он обращенным на него заинтересованным взглядам. — Работая в баре, полном кардассианцев, и не о таком знать будешь!

— Меня интересует, что мы теперь будем делать с этой гадостью, — сказала Кира.

— Ну, Одо мы это точно не покажем, — задумчиво проговорил Джейк. — Он не одобрит и помогать не станет. Я думаю, этот... — он посмотрел на Кварка.

— Прут, — вздохнув, подсказал Кварк.

—...Прут, стоит вернуть хозяевам, то есть оккупантам.

— Дамару, что ли? — удивилась Кира. — Тогда в чем смысл? 

— Почему же сразу Дамару, — возразил Ром. — Оккупантов-то много тут развелось.

Остатки душевного равновесия Вейюна в тот вечер сломались о презент, оставленный на столе в его комнатах, куда ворта заглянул передохнуть после непростого рабочего дня — и стремительно вышел, направившись в итоге в бар к Кварку.

— Чем могу помочь? — поинтересовался тот, когда Вейюн приблизился к стойке.

— Кварк, — Вейюн милейше улыбался, как будто все шло замечательно, но голос у него был совершенно несчастный. — Говорят, у тебя в заведении есть прекрасные мастера массажа. С удовольствием посещу одного или одну из них. Желательно прямо сейчас.

— О. Это можно устроить, — кивнул Кварк. — Пройдите к пятому гололюксу, я отправлю к вам кого-нибудь.

— Благодарю, Кварк. Буду рад, если вы не особо станете обсуждать это с клиентами — обсуждать вы, конечно, в любом случае будете, но говорю все равно. И да, — добавил он, уже уходя. — Никаких кардассианских техник. Ни за что.

— Вулканский нейромассаж, я вас понял, — кивнул Кварк. — Никаких кардассианцев.

— Никаких кардассианцев, — повторил Вейюн все тем же несчастным голосом.

Пока Дукат нежился в постели капитана Сиско, Дамар справлялся с похмельем и неприятными регенеративными ощущениями в районе клоаки, а Основательница была занята чем-то чрезвычайно важным в каюте Одо, Кварк вызвал по тайному каналу связи участников Сопротивления на новый срочный сбор. Вейюн, снимающий стресс в гололюксе! Это же почти такая же удача, как линяющий перебравший Дамар!

Такой шанс упускать было решительно нельзя.

Никакого восстановления душевного равновесия злодеев, захвативших станцию — ну уж нет.


End file.
